A Great Teacher
by Arino Paesan
Summary: A young woman learns a great lesson, from the least likely source.


A Great Teacher  
This story is based on actual events, names have been changed.  
  
He was dieing. And June couldn't do anything about it. His small, emaciated body was curled up at the foot of her bed. June's friends had told her that he was only a cat, but it still tore at her heart. He had been a part of her life since June was eight. And he was so young. Why his kidneys failed, her family never knew. All June knew was that night she did something that would teach her the importance of faith. The importance of acceptance, of unconditional love.  
Sam was her sister's cat. But since she had left home five years earlier, he had adopted June. Sam was only seven. Your typical lanky solid colored cat, Sam was not that extraordinary of a cat. Sometimes though, he would just curl up next to June, and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. It's that June misses the most. Or maybe it was the way he would nuzzle her ear in the morning if he thought June was sleeping too late. Sam was an alarm clock and a buddy all in one. That unconditional friend, one that would forgive you, as long as you simply patted him on the head.  
It was just after New Years when Sam started getting sick. He wouldn't eat, drink, and that heat no longer radiated from his body. Still happy to just curl up in Junes lap, though, he would lie there for hours, too weak to move. Her family brought him to the veterinarian the next day, only to be met with the news that nothing could be done. His kidneys were failing him. There was no chance for his survival. Sam was slowly dieing. So they brought him home. Her family wanted Sam's last moments to be in the comfort of his home. It was only a few days later when June made the most amazing discovery of her life.  
At nearly three am, on a school day, she was still awake. Although June knew she had classes the next day she didn't care. Her voice was shaking June knew it was, as she slowly petted Sam.  
"God? Are you there? Please listen to me Father. I know he is just a cat, but God, he has always been there for me when I needed him," June began to cry; the hot tears streaking down her cheeks. "He has been my companion on days when I needed somebody. God, you can't take him away from me. Please God. Please don't take him."  
It was then that she lost her temper. June had never done that with God before. She regretted the words at the time, and still does.  
"God! Why are you taking him!? Why!? I hate it God! I hate that you are taking him away! He is too young God. Far too young. Why do you need him? Why God? Why? I want to know why! I am not going to let you God! You can't take him! Why God!? Tell me why!"  
It was then that June heard softly spoken in her ear, "Open your Bible." The voice was calm, beautiful beyond description. "Go to Job. There. Look."  
Her eyes rested on the verse that became her rock. The one that she still falls back on when times are going hard. Job 1:21 "Naked I came form my mother's womb, and naked I will depart. The Lord gave, and the Lord has taken away; may the name of the Lord be praised."  
In that moment June realized something. We have the right to ask God why. But be prepaired for an answer. All that she had, God had given to her. It is by his grace alone that she still has it. God knows all. He sees all. He hears all. We have his reward to look forward too. In that moment June learned more about herself then she ever has. She learned more about God. He is a great and just God. And his decisions are for the best. It was through the sickness of Sam that June learned this.  
June fell to her knees and began to cry even harder, if that is possible. "I am so sorry God. Forgive me. I have been holding this burden on my own, I have not given it to you. Forgive me God. I now give this burden to you. The choice is up to you, and you alone."  
Two days later, June's mom found Sam. He was at the bottom of the stairs, he was dead. His death did not hit her as hard as his sickness had. For God was helping her carry the burden. God will always help you carry the burden if only you ask for the help. June learned that through the sickness, and death, of what her friends called "just a cat". But he was more than that to June. He was a teacher.  
  
Based on a true story, names have been changed. 


End file.
